


Когда Харви встретил Линкару

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Harvey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харви видел достаточно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда Харви встретил Линкару

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [When Harvey Met Linkara](http://akicrack.livejournal.com/23793.html) авторства akicrack.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.
> 
> Написано задолго до серии рождественских выпусков 2012-го года.

Пол был холодным, подушка — плоской, а Харви Фанвойс — в полном раздрае. Разумеется, он позволил парню занять кровать. Потому что Тони прав, и он — мягкосердечный идиот.  
Харви ударил кулаком подушку. Тони неправ, сердито возразил он сам себе. Тони придурок, неспособный связать два слова или удержать пистолет в руках.  
И Тони не видел этого мальчишку — привалившегося к стене, покрытого собственной кровью, с дырой в рукаве, края которой ещё продолжали дымиться. У Тони не мелькнули бы в голове десятки подобных картин, виденных ранее; так много других мальчишек, так много крови и дыма, что зубы сводит и гулко стучит в висках.  
Тони ничего не видел.  
Харви видел достаточно.  
Он позвонил знакомому доку, за которым водился должок. Док благоразумно не задавал вопросов, особенно о их сходстве. Харви и сам пока не конца всё понял. Вот почему он всё ещё был здесь: если кто-то ходит и стреляет в людей, похожих на него, ему нужно знать, кто. У кого есть пистолет, чьи пули оставляют такие идеально ровные отверстия. Кто оставил беднягу истекать кровью на обочине. Харви встряхнул головой, прогоняя вставшую перед глазами картину. Разбираться со своими чувствами он будет потом.  
Док подлатал его, как смог, завернул в такое количество бинтов, что хватило бы для мумии слона, и Харви перенёс мальчишку на кровать, а сам занял место на (твёрдом и холодном, надо заметить) полу. К тому же там, казалось, отовсюду, исходили странные шорохи. В сочетании с постоянными стонами его гостя это не особо способствовало здоровому сну. Харви уже был близок к применению крайних мер, когда комнату вдруг озарила вспышка невыносимо яркого света, оставившая после себя человека в лабораторном халате.  
Вторженец смутился, перевёл взгляд с парня на Харви, затем пожал плечами и пнул Харви в грудь. Тот с кашлем откатился назад, незнакомец же повернулся к кровати, бормоча что-то о двух мужчинах в одном номере и безумно хихикая над своими же словами. Парень проснулся, попытался встать, и Харви крикнул ему не двигаться. Пистолет, ему нужен его пистолет. Который находился в шкафу, на другом краю комнаты. Чёрт. Он было кинулся к шкафу, но замер, когда человек в халате наставил на него своё оружие. Теперь Харви видел, что на нём были гоглы — огромные круглые гоглы со спиральным узором. Он точно был психом, о чём Харви не преминул ему сообщить.  
Тот лишь оскалился:  
— Думаю, здесь больше подойдёт слово "безумец".  
Мальчишка сполз с кровати и бросился на него, оба рухнули на пол. Услышав, как его гость вскрикнул от боли, попытавшись использовать в схватке раненую руку, Харви метнулся к шкафу. Наставил пистолет на человека в гоглах, а тот вновь взял на прицел его — только теперь держал своё оружие вверх ногами.  
— Я сделаю с тобой то же, что и с ним! — вскричал он, и Харви почувствовал, как у него в груди вскипает гнев.  
— Мой больше, — с удивительным, учитывая ситуацию, спокойствием, сказал Харви. — И он куда быстрее наделает в тебе кучу дырок.  
Противник нахмурился, затем пнул парня в живот — тот, хрипя, откатился в сторону — и исчез в новой ослепительной вспышке света. Харви сморгнул, выругался и склонился к раненому.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — простонал он, с трудом перевернувшись на спину. — Но буду.  
— Нет, если продолжишь драться со всякими безумными дантистами одной рукой, то не будешь. Иди сюда.  
Парень смущённо смотрел на Харви, пока тот помогал ему доковылять до постели.  
— Инсэйно, — сообщил он, когда Харви усадил его на кровать. — Его зовут доктор Инсэйно.  
— Он оставил тебе новую дырку в костюме?  
— ...Да, — он коснулся бинтов здоровой рукой. — Это ты...  
— Не-а, — быстро ответил Харви. — Я в таких делах не мастак. Позвал кого надо. Как тебя зовут, парень?  
Он явно был в замешательстве. Харви изо всех сил пытался не показать, что сам понимает, что происходит, не больше него, и его сердце вовсе не продолжает колотиться со скоростью миллион миль в час.  
— Линкара, — наконец сказал он, и Харви позволил себе небольшую ухмылку.  
— Харви, — он протянул руку. — Харви Фанвойс. — Линкара быстро пожал её, вздрогнув от боли. Харви кивнул на кровать.  
— Отдохни, парень. Завтра отвезём тебя домой.  
Линкара заколебался, с сомнением глядя на Харви, прежде чем всё же скользнуть под одеяло. Харви вернулся к подушке на полу, положил пистолет рядом с головой.  
Голос Линкары в тёмной комнате был так тих, что Харви едва расслышал его.  
— Харви?  
— Да?  
— ...Спасибо. За мной долг.  
— ...Спи уже, парень, — наступила тишина. Харви безуспешно пытался найти такое положение, в котором его перестанут одолевать разные непрошеные мысли.  
Мягкосердечный идиот, говорил Тони. В чём-то Тони, может, и прав.  
К чёрту Тони.


End file.
